sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Sorrowgaze the Bilby
'Seeing is unbelieving" - Miranda Sorrowgaze -An Assasin of 'Rosethorn Creed ', seeking vengeance on the ones they call 'Blight' and Kaz'jar. Stopping anyone in her way and follows her creed without question, in order to restore peace- Known Names: Nightstalker and Ayjan Age: 25 Ideal Accent: Iranian Birthdate and Birthplace: Unknown Alignment: Neutral Theme Song Chase Theme (Assassin's Creed I) Appearance: Miranda is quite a buffed, yet feminine bilby. Her grey skin is rough however her dark toned hair is smooth and dense, dyed with lightish red (no, not pink, it's lightish red) streaks. Her outfit has a few tribal acessories, for example the feathered hairband that keeps her platted hair together. She has a Revolutionary american jacket (with hood)with a matching dark gray skirt and vest. There are pants underneath with simple details and is coloured with a mix of indigo and bright purple colours. Her shoes are like sandals however complex and tribal feel once more. Her acessories includes: a hidden glaive (Not really and yeah... you guessed it, the 'crossover' of a Hidden blade), a small pistol gauntlet on her left wrist, a red, silky belt and a few hair acessories. Personality: Miranda is determined and a lone worker. Like most Assassins she prefers to hide within the shadows to reach her target. She's rarely friendly, not even to her own allies. However she would treat them like a stranger. She is very willing to take lives without question, however she still dislikes her occupation and stil believes it's the only way to get things done. She believes society is weak, she doesn't trust people. Even though she is quite intelligent, book wise and street wise, her ignorance and stubbornness know no bounds. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Sunset/Rising Moon environments, peace and running across rooftops. Dislikes: Killing without reason, tolerance with irritating victims and failure. Combat Skills: Because of how this is sort of a Assassin's creed Crossover character, it would have similar abilities to most of the Assassins (Altair, Connor, Ezio). However Miranda has a few unique abilities that are similar but affect in different ways. Leap of Faith -Shoot to Kill: '''She leaps high from a tall building, just simply aiming at her target with her pistol gauntlet, and takes a careful aim (depending on the height of the building would it make it effective) Then lands into the safe spot to break her fall. '''Fan of Knives: '''She grabs a few extra knives in one hand, spinning around, sending out knives in a swirling direction around her. '''Dispersive Glaive: Whenever she has a smoke bomb, she can use that to vanish. Then she cuts her victims with the glaive, immobilizing them or either slowing them down. Weaknesses: However, as she is not the 'Ancient' Assasin, she doesn't have enough experience to instantly kill her targets unlike her forefathers. As a Physical Mobian, she is quite weak to almost (basically) everything that's related to magic or elements. Despite her agility and speed being quite averagely good for a assassin, when she leaps off a building, her balance can collapse, meaning she might occasionally break her ankles. (Oh it's happened around, seven times now, lawl) Attributes: Speed: Average Strength: Good Agility: Great Intellect: Good Endurance: Poor Stealth: Excellent Basic Information: Miranda had been a Assassin of the Modern 'Resurgence Order' for four years. She had experienced from the well-known Modern Assassins, however there was no real need to use her combat expertise for the sake of the world at this time. It was not until they came across their true enemies of this world, Darkmoon Cults, Kael'tendras and most of all.. 'The Cestrian Exploit' Notes: Yeah, believe it or not. It's somewhat a crossover with Assasin's creed, except the story is more sonic/mobian styled? XD I mean damn it's sooo original guys. Adopted from Spikethefox Miranda-the-Bibly.PNG|Miranda the Bilby, adopted from and created (in Sonic Char Maker) by Spikethefox Category:Mobians